


just stay away and you'll be safe from me

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sabé se fere em uma missão e Padmé toma uma decisão





	just stay away and you'll be safe from me

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa pouco antes do segundo filme

Nos seus anos como rainha Padmé ouviu muitos comentários sobre o quão jovem ela era, geralmente com um ar de condescendência que a irritava bem mais do que ela se permitia demonstrar.

Ela nunca ouvira ninguém fazer um comentário similar com relação as suas damas de companhia, olhando para a sua favorita inconsciente lhe ocorre que talvez o devessem ter feito.

Sabé era até mais jovem do que ela. Só por alguns meses mas ela era. E Sabé estava em uma cama no hospital de Theed ferida enquanto estava se passando pela rainha.

Apenas na tarde do dia seguinte abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que ela viu foi o rosto preocupado de Padmé.

"Minha rainha o que você está fazendo aqui ?" Sabé disse começando a se sentar mas parou quando a mão de Padmé pousou em seus ombros levando de volta ao travesseiro macio.

"Não se mova, você deve descansar por alguns dias"

"Certo. Alguma noticia ?"

"Sim, os culpados pelo atentado já foram presos"

"Menos mal"

"Eu tenho uma coisa que eu gostaria de discutir com você, é sobre a minha mudança para o senado"

"Eu tenho certeza que eu vou estar recuperada quando a hora da nossa partida chegar"

"Você não vai Sabé"

"O quê ?"

"Eu discuti com Jamillia, e nós decidimos que o melhor seria se você permanecesse em Naboo como parte da corte dela"

"Eu não poderia servir como sósia para ela, meu corpo e meus traços faciais são muito diferentes dos dela"

"Mas você pode protegê-la, aconselhá-la e ser uma boa amiga para ela como você foi para mim na última década"

"Mas-"

"Sem mas, eu ainda sou sua rainha até Jamillia tomar posse e esse é um comando oficial"

"Como você deseja rainha Amidala...quem vai servir de sua sósia ?"

"Cordé"

"Bom. Ela também seria a minha escolha principal...você provavelmente deveria ir embora, eu já desperdicei muito do seu tempo hoje”

“Não foi um desperdício. Nenhum momento que eu passei na sua companhia ao longo da última década poderia ser caracterizado assim” Padmé disse e deu um leve beijo na bochecha de Sabé e foi em direção a porta do quarto.

“Padmé” Sabé disse quando a outra mulher estava prestes a sair do quarto.

“Sim ?”

“Tem alguma chance de você discutir com Jamillia e mudar a sua opinião com relação ao melhor cargo para mim servir Naboo ?”

“Não” Padmé disse e foi embora antes que Sabé pudesse ver que ela estava prestes a chorar.

Como rainha Padmé quase nunca se permitia tomar decisões baseados no que ela egoistamente queria ao invés do que seria melhor para o planeta, mas ela abriu uma exceção naquele caso, para manter Sabé longe do senado, longe dela, longe do perigo.


End file.
